muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Muppet Show videography
Home video releases of Die Muppet Show, the German dub and co-production of The Muppet Show. Season 1 After years of pushing back release dates and "figuring out the unusually complex legal situation" concerning the German dub, which was "not as clear as necessary for publication,"Official Disney statement on the release struggles concerning the show Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment finally announced in July of 2010 that they would release the first season in time for Christmas of the same year. It was released on December 2, 2010 both as a paperboard box set with four individual slimcases, and a "special edition" flocked box set with a cardboard ring (to display the rating on the cover) and with a paperboard book that holds the four DVDs and unfolds. The only difference being the packaging, the "special edition" is available at a considerably higher price. This Region 2 DVD release follows the rearranged German broadcast order, and actually contains most scenes that were cut from the US-American release (the only differences being the Muppet News Flash and balcony edits from the Joel Grey episode, as well as the fade to black on the Connie Stevens episode). Additionally, the complete backstage scene before the guest star's first number on the Paul Williams episode is cut, and the next telephone pole backstage scene appears in a later spot. The release contains the original 1977 dub for the original German language episodes, including the never before released variant of the Twiggy episode featuring additional guest star Mary Roos. The original English language edit of the episode appears on the disc as an extra. All additional extras are identical on both sets (though with optional German subtitles). Mirroring the US-American release, Kermit's closing line was cut from "The Muppet Show Pitch Reel." All episodes on disc one, and the Peter Ustinov episode on disc four contain the original English visuals ("The Muppet Show" logo, end credits, and the original Zoot ending shot with ITC logo), whereas all other episodes present the German broadcast version with the custom "Die Muppet Show" logo and German end credits. (The Disney Channel broadcasts of these episodes use the visual German opening, but retain the original ITC credits). The episodes with Vincent Price and Twiggy/Mary Roos on disc three end with the orchestra shot with the ATV logo and a shot of Zoot and Crazy Harry from the opening sequence. The only visual edit appears to be the original German Zoot ending shot with the ZDF logo, during which a black screen is now shown. One last notable difference to the US-American release is the Kaye Ballard episode, which when watched in English, still ends with the regular end credits and a Statler & Waldorf comment (as used from the Joel Grey episode, although the subtitles erroneously transcribe Rowlf and Nigel's original conversation) in German, as the original English ending varied. It is still included on the disc as a hidden "Easter Egg" (instructions below). Season 2 The Season 2 box set was first released on March 24, 2011, as a paperboard box set with four individual slimcases (donning Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Animal and Statler and Waldorf), and unlike the first season box set, not as an alternate flocked "special edition." This marked the first time that any of these episodes have officially been made commercially available in German. This Region 2 DVD release follows the rearranged German broadcast order. All episodes present the German broadcast version with the custom "Die Muppet Show" logo and standard German end credits. Also, the cow's "moo" at the end of the Julie Andrews episode was not included, using Zoot's regular "bum note" instead. None of the bonus material has ever received a German dub, and remains in English only, with optional German subtitles. The only visual edit appears to be the original German Zoot ending shot with the ZDF logo, during which a black screen is now shown. Since all discs contain the original German dub and picture, as well as the English language audio track, but only one of the original opening sequence variants was used throughout this German second season, this results in Statler & Waldorf's always changing wisecrack interlude during the opening to hardly ever match up with the German picture when viewed in English. The chosen scene was of the two elderly men hurrying into their seats, as used from episodes 201 and 214. The packaging of select box sets also included a Kermit sticker, promoting a sample of the forthcoming German editions of The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets (titled Die Muppet Show: Applaus, Applaus, Applaaauuus!), The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson (titled Die Muppet Show: Auf Schatzsuche) and Muppet Peter Pan. The sample booklet was included with disc 3. Season 3 The Season 3 box set was first released on May 19, 2011, as a paperboard box set with four individual slimcases (donning Animal, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy and Kermit the Frog), and unlike the first season box set, not as an alternate flocked "special edition." This marked the first time that any of these episodes have officially been made commercially available in German. This Region 2 DVD release follows the original show's broadcast order. All episodes present the German broadcast version with the custom "Die Muppet Show" logo and standard German end credits on all episodes. Due to this, none of the four alternate closings from this season made it to the set. Instead all four episodes play the usual theme. Both the Loretta Lynn episode and the Roger Miller episode still have the original English Statler and Waldorf ending intact, while when viewed in English, the Harry Belafonte episode presents a whole new German Statler and Waldorf ending, and the Spike Milligan episode cuts to the clip of both of them singing in their German voices only. None of the bonus material has ever received a German dub, and remains in English only, with optional German subtitles. As with the previous season release, the only other visual edit appears to be the original German Zoot ending shot with the ZDF logo, during which a black screen is now shown. Contrary to the second season, the changing character bit during the opening credits was dubbed for season three, and is featured consistently on every episode. The bonus feature "A Company of Players" is incorrectly labeled "Von Muppets und Menschen" (Of Muppets and Men), because even though the featurette includes several behind the scenes stills and clips from it, a German dub of the 1981 documentary is available under the same name. Further, Rowlf's name is misspelled "Rolf" for the Purina Dog Chow commercials, while German productions and products have traditionally used the original English spelling. As with the second season release, the packaging of the box sets included a Kermit sticker, promoting a sample of the German editions of The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets (titled Die Muppet Show: Applaus, Applaus, Applaaauuus!), The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson (titled Die Muppet Show: Auf Schatzsuche) and Muppet Peter Pan. The sample booklet was again included with disc 3. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Muppet Video Category:Videographies